Enchanted High
by jinkxmonsoon
Summary: Includes the characters from Disney movies, DreamWorks Movies, and Once Upon a Time. See how they go through their lives with or against each other. *THERE IS YAOI* Co-Author: seastar529
1. Introduction

Introductions to Characters

Jack Frost

Grade: 11  
Best Friends: Pan, Felix, Alice, and Mulan

Personality: Trouble maker, mischievous, sarcastic, the rebel without a cause

Likes: Trouble, pranks, games, and drugs

Dislikes: Being told what to do, seriousness, and adults

Crush: Elsa

Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)

Grade: 11

Best Friends: Jack Frost, Felix, Alice, and Mulan

Personality: Devious, cruel, playful, and a puppet master

Likes: Pranks, games, drugs, and trouble

Dislikes: Seriousness and adults

Crush: Felix

Felix Croft (Once Upon a Time)

Grade: 11

Best Friends: Jack Frost, Pan, Alice, and Mulan

Personality: Serious (to a point), loyal, and brutally honest

Likes: Pranks, games, drugs, and trouble

Dislikes: Enemies of Peter

Crush: Peter

Alice Carroll

Grade: 11

Best Friends: Jack Frost, Pan, Felix, and Mulan

Personality: Troubled, rebellious, and disobedient

Likes: Drugs, trouble, pranks, and games

Dislikes: People and her parents

Crush: None

Ariel Fisher

Grade: 10

Best Friend: Snow

Personality: Kind, playful, and curious

Likes: New things, adventures, and singing

Dislikes: Trouble, being confined

Crush: Eric

Snow White

Grade: 10

Best Friend: Ariel

Personality: Kind, friendly, naïve

Likes: People and singing

Dislikes: Apples

Crush: David

Belle Gold

Grade: 9

Best Friend: Violet

Personality: Kind, intelligent, and curious

Likes: Books/reading, inventions/science

Dislikes: Gaston and Hans

Crush: None

Violet Parr

Grade: 9

Best Friend: Belle

Personality: Shy and kind

Likes: Hide and Seek

Dislikes: Loud noise, and her brother Dash

Crush: None

Eric Hangman

Grade: 11

Best Friend: David

Personality: Kind, calm, and down to earth

Likes: Listening to Ariel sing

Dislikes: Liars and Jack Frost's gang

Crush: Ariel

David Nolan

Grade 11

Best Friend: Eric

Personality: Kind, calm, and down to earth

Likes: Listening to Snow sing

Dislikes: Jack's gang and liars

Crush: Snow

Anna Goodwin

Grade: 11

Best Friend: Hiccup

Personality: Very outgoing, quirky, and pretty clumsy

Likes: Singing

Dislikes: Hans

Crush: Kristoff (not mentioned often)

Elsa Goodwin

Grade: 12

Best Friend: Aurora (only mentioned)

Personality: Poised and regal but a sweetheart underneath

Likes: Cold and trouble (to an extent)

Dislikes: Heat and Hans

Crush: Jack

Mulan Fa

Grade: 11

Best Friends: Jack (since they were kids), Pan, Felix, and Alice

Personality: Kind, loyal, sporty, honest, and studious

Likes: Sports, keeping Jack out of trouble, and getting good grades

Dislikes: Hans

Crush: None so far

Hiccup Haddock III

Grade: 12

Best Friend: Anna

Personality: Curious, kind, friendly, loyal, and naïve (No one believes he is in 12th grade)

Likes: Drawing, writing, building, and inventing

Dislikes: Seeing Anna hurt or upset

Crush: None so far

Hans Westerguard

Grade: 12

Best Friend: Everyone, but mostly Gaston

Personality: Mean, greedy, and snobby

Likes: Commanding people

Dislikes: Jack's gang

Crush: Anna, or anyone with a pulse (he's a horny, horny boy)


	2. First Days Are Always Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot of this story

Mulan was in the middle of Math class when two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A voice behind her said in a teasing tone. The Chinese girl practically shrieked, turning around quickly.

"Jack!" She whispered harshly. "Where have you been? Class started already!" She shivered slightly; his hands had been cold.

"Chill, Mulan," Jack told her with an offhand grin as he slid back into his seat. "I was just with the others."

"You're going to get yourself into even more trouble, Jack. You're lucky the teacher didn't notice you," Mulan practically snapped, turning her attention back to the front. She could hear Jack's mocking chuckle and soon he slipped out of his desk once more, crouching next to her desk.

"Don't be mad, Mulan. You're happy I didn't get myself into more trouble than I'm already in," Jack teased with his signature offhand grin. "They didn't get caught either, so be happy for them, alright?" Jack knew she couldn't stay mad at him long. She would get mad at him and stay mad for a few minutes then be perfectly fine with him.

Mulan scoffed at him. "You're too cocky. Shouldn't you be in your seat? You're going to get both of us in trouble."

Jack shook his head, "Stop denying that you love me more than anything."

Mulan turned away rolling her eyes, anyone else would have left her alone knowing that she would gut them if they continued; however Jack Frost was nothing if not a persistent bug always ticking off Mulan. He was used to this type of treatment from her.

Mulan turned back to the teacher trying to pay attention to the lesson, but that was a hard thing to do with Jack poking her side and trying to get her attention, "Mulannnnn!'

"Mr. Frost would you like to tell us the answer?" the teacher asked politely if not a bit snarky.

Jack looked at the board and then back at the teacher, "I don't want to."

"Excuse me?" the teacher blinked.

"You asked if I wanted to tell the answer." Jack smirked, "And the answer is no I do not want to answer this question. In fact I don't even want to learn math."

The teacher, Bunnymund, a very serious man, turned beat red and spluttered. "Mr. Frost I do believe you earned yourself a detention after school."

"Sorry can't come today." Jack smiled insincerely, "Have a detention with my English teacher for the rest of the month . . . long story."

Bunnymund's mouth pulled into a snarl, "Are you pulling my leg?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I'm 'pulling' your hairy old leg? Who even says that anymore?"

Mulan sighed heavily, hitting her forehead to desk. It was going to be a long first day.

* * *

"How the hell did you four get a month's detention on the first day of school?!" Mulan almost yelled. "It's the first day! What could you guys have possibly done to piss everyone off that much?"

The four in question simply grinned at the Chinese girl before responding. Pan practically sung how they set off multiple fire works in the classroom. Jack assured her there were no injuries and they were not getting arrested . . . this time.

"How many are a few?" Mulan scowled.

Alice gave the other girl a grin. "Twenty, dearie." Mulan's eyes widened as she stared at the grinning group of four.

"Twenty?! Are you guys crazy?!" Mulan screeched.

"Relax, you heard, no one got hurt. We just wanted the new teacher to feel oh so welcomed by the four of us," Pan grinned. Mulan was about to retaliate when they heard someone yell "Come on, Hiccup!" The group of four turned around, seeing Anna Goodwin and Hiccup Haddock.

"Oh look, it's Little Hiccup," Pan practically growled, looking at the other three.

"He's still a scrawny little mutt. Has he changed at all since he was younger?" Alice laughed.

"And he's supposed to be a senior here. He still looks like he's twelve," Felix grinned, causing all four to start laughing.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack yelled over to him. "You finally get a girlfriend?" The other three grinned still, laughing alongside Jack.

"Both of you could do better than that. How low are your standards?" Alice sneered.

"Really? A ginger? They take your soul Hiccup, you better watch out for her!" Pan shouted over to them. "And what's up with those braids? Is she five?" He laughed.

"It's not nice to insult people!" Anna yelled, on the brink of tears as she went to punch Alice. Hiccup caught her hand and pulled her back as the group of four watched amusedly, continuing to taunt her.

"They aren't worth it, Anna," Hiccup told her before turning to the four in front of them. "When are you four ever going to grow up?"

"We have more of a life than you," Felix said, smirking.

"We actually try to have fun with our lives. What do you do?" Alice taunted

"Sit around with that fake leg of yours and your cat?" Jack teased.

"Or are you continually waiting to bang your girlfriend? Personally, I think you should drop her. Like Alice said, you both can do better. Or are your standards so low that you had to settle for each other?" Pan sneered, giving the pair a smirk.

"You may act tough, but I think you're all pathetic," Anna told them, though deep down she was afraid of them.

Hiccup, having enough of the group, turned around to leave. "Come on, Anna. Let's go." Anna nodded, turning to leave after Hiccup, but she wasn't fast enough. Alice smirked and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back by one of her braids.

"Where are you going, honey? We weren't finished with you." Anna tried to pull back, only to have Alice tighten her grip on her hair. Anna cried out and Alice looked at her, growling. "Shut up, bitch!"

Hiccup had turned around, trying to get Alice to stop. It only resulted in the three boys pushing him back, taunting him that he couldn't even save his child of a girlfriend. Elsa, walking down the hall, saw her sister and Hiccup and practically ran over to them and screaming for them to stop.

Alice gave Elsa the group's signature grin and dropped Anna to the ground. "Have it your way, princess," Pan and Felix said in unison as the group of four walked away, taking Mulan with them. Elsa kneeled next to her younger sister, making sure Alice hadn't hurt her. Shit was about to go down and it was only the first day.


	3. A Puppet Master's Games

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own these characters, just the plot to the story.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is mainly focused on Panlix, because I wanted to explore them more and their characters. There will be future chapters focused on strictly one or two characters too, to explore their past and how they came to be how they are. It's set in the class these two had before fighting with Anna and Hiccup. I tried to fix up Felix in this chapter, his character is really hard to capture! Maybe I'll be more on point with him this time, eh? (And thanks to Janie for pointing out that I had some fixing to do with Felix!) And apologies if it's kind short! My chapters will become longer as this story progresses, I promise!

* * *

Felix shivered as Pan ran a hand up his thigh. He was making it absolutely impossible to focus on the class. He looked over at the slightly smaller boy, seeing that offhand grin he was so used to seeing from Pan. He searched Pan's expression for something other than his teasing nature. If you looked once, teasing and playfulness was what could be read off the boy's expression. But Felix knew better than that. He could read Peter like a book, and he always searched past what everyone saw. He reached his eyes and found what he was looking for: affection. He smiled slightly, looking forward before he spoke to the other boy.

"You're going to get us caught, Pan. Miss Hearts won't be pleased." There was hint of teasing in his voice as he addressed the older boy in a hushed voice. One thing he's picked up from Pan was his teasing nature. To an extent.

"Like I care. Come on, Felix, you know I just want to play. Besides, she hasn't noticed that we aren't paying attention yet, so I doubt-"

"Mr. Pan and Mr. Croft. If you would be so kind as to be quiet and not speak while I teach. Now, since the two of you like talking so much, I expect you two to answer this question." Miss Hearts was a big woman. Not fat, but not exactly skinny either. She was hot tempered, and Felix knew that Pan knew how to push her buttons.

Pan looked over at Miss Hearts. "No." He gave her an insincere smile, his entire expression dishonest. Miss Hearts and Peter never got along. She was a teacher in detention for him multiple times in his sophomore year and they immediately got off on a bad start. He tested her temper one too many times the first time she was the teacher in detention and she blew up on him, all chances at them 'forgiving' each other, as the principal told him to do at the end of his freshman year, were gone. But there was no forgiving for Peter Pan because he forgave no one, unless they were his four closest friends.

Miss Hearts sneered, "Answer the question. Now. Before I send you to Mr. Mouse's office."

Pan started laughing, almost maniacally, with the rest of the class watching in awe. He looked over at Miss Hearts, scoffing and making a face. "Who died and gave you the right to tell me what to do?" Miss Hearts' face turned bright red as her temper snapped, screaming at him and Felix to leave her room and report to the office. Kids did call her the Red Queen, after all.

* * *

Pan pulled Felix over to their lockers. They weren't about to listen to Miss Hearts. Peter wouldn't allow it. Mr. Mouse would be even more upset that they were getting into more trouble after what they did to the new teacher, Miss Gothel. None of them, if all four got in trouble again, would report to the office after that. Detention for a month with Miss Potts was enough for now. They weren't planning on getting sent back to juvie just yet. He pushed the taller boy against the lockers, giving him a smirk.

"You're no fun in class, Felix. All I wanted was to play with you." The teasing tone in his voice was the same as before in class. Felix shook his head, giving him a half smile. It was always a game for Peter. Always had been, always will be. He loved to play games, whether it hurt someone in the end or not. Pan moved his body closer to Felix, a playful grin on his lips. "Come on," he whispered in Felix's ear playfully. "Let's play." Felix shivered unintentionally, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Pan's waist. Without another word the space between their lips was closed. Pan moved a hand up, his thumb running over Felix's scar lightly. The kiss was all affection. Pan wanted some form of comfort, and Felix could comply, even though Pan never did this in the middle of the day. The pair started to become lost in their own world, only to be 'woken up' by the bell for next period.

Peter chuckled and pulled back slightly. "Later. During lunch break, I have plans. Plans for a few separate things and you'll help me." He watched Felix give him a classic crooked smile, the one that only he and their friends get to see.

"You know I'll help you, Pan," Felix told him in a hushed voice, both boys pulling away before anyone came out of the classrooms. "What's your game, Peter? At least tell me who's becoming part of the game." Felix leaned back against the lockers in a relaxed fashion, looking down at Peter slightly.

"A freshman. You know him, Henry Mills?" Peter waited until Felix nodded before continuing. "He's starting to trouble me. Someone I can't stand. On the first day, he acts like he runs the place, and he's a freshman. And I don't stand for people like that. We have to pull him into the game before it's too late. We're ruining a freshman forever. We're making sure he knows who really runs this place." Felix knew for a fact that Peter didn't like people who disobeyed him. He didn't like not being in control. He was known as a puppet master; he corrupted people and controlled them, so it was only natural for him to want to keep their group's control.

"Lovely. We're all going to have fun with this one." As Felix said that, Jack and Alice came over. Pan grinned and looked over at them, then back at Felix. He gave him a wink, and then turned to the others. They had no idea about Peter and Felix. Pan went on to tell Jack and Alice what they had just done and the group of four was laughing.

"I have plans for a freshman, Henry Mills. You'll get details at lunch," Pan told Jack and Alice. "It's time to have some fun with our game." All four nodded and chuckled, grinning as they heard Pan say, "Let's play."


	4. Problems With Staying After School

**Disclaimer:** Still, these characters aren't mine. This is the last time I'll say it!

**Author's Note: **This chapter has some action and drama in it again! And maybe some romance? Romance for whom, you'll see. It's more than one pairing! Those smaller paragraphs you see in this? That's thanks to my co-author. She did help though.

* * *

Alice sneered as she heard the sound of obnoxious laughter coming from down the hall. "Oh great." She looked over towards the sound. "The 'pretty boy jocks' are here. Pathetic," she scoffed. It was after school and the group was hanging around their lockers for a bit. They had all been threatened with detention again and again, but none of them paid it any mind. Pan raised an eyebrow, all four seeing Hans Westerguard.

"Aren't they just admirable?" Jack ran a hand through his white hair as he spoke. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he spoke. None of them liked Hans. In fact, they hated him. He was snobby and greedy, yet almost everyone loved him. "Why does everyone like him? He looks like a mutt, just like Hiccup. And he's a complete ass to everyone, yet people see him as perfect." All four laughed, seeing Hans' attention direct towards them.

"Care to say that to my face?" Hans sneered, his group of friends cheering him on. He watched Peter scoff, giving him an offhand grin. Hans rolled his eyes, feeling no threat from Pan. Yet. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, crossing his arms in front of Pan.

"A teenager acting like a child, it's rather unattractive." Peter's teasing tone never left his voice, but all four knew what he said was very true.

"Says the scrawny pipsqueak who can't get a lover to save his life." Hans' friends all laughed, starting to taunt Peter. Pan snapped at him, saying no one messes with him and gets away with it. The group of jocks laughed harder at that, not expecting Peter to go to punch Hans. Hans stumbled back from the punch, instinctively going to punch him back. Felix's eyes darted to Pan and he grabbed him, pushing him back. He grabbed Hans' fist, looking at him with his signature poker face. He didn't show emotion to others often, unless they were close.

"You need to realize something. May take time but…Peter Pan never fails." The second punch was quick, straight into Hans' stomach. "You don't know who you're getting involved with." Pan laughed, looking back to Jack and Alice. Hans was foolish to try and fight them. Jack moved to the front of the group, stepping on Hans' chest to keep him down.

"Chill out, Westerguard. We're just here to play. And you've just become part of the game." The group of four burst into a mocking laughter as they ran off, leaving Hans there on the floor, yelling after them.

"Screw you all! I'll get you back, you hear me?!"

* * *

Jack sat in the back of the detention room with the other three, feet perched on the desk in front of him. Miss Potts came into the room and sat down, looking around at the group of students in front of her. "I'm surprised you four actually showed up."

"We had nothing better to do, so we thought we'd come here. What better to do than fuck this up?" Pan sat on top of Felix's desk, smiling wickedly at Miss Potts. He watched her take a deep breath, trying not to get mad. She was a very kind, older lady and she rarely got mad. Even at kids like this. While Jack and Alice were facing forward, Peter turned his body around to face Felix. He gave him a grin, leaning over. "I'm coming over later. You owe me from before," he whispered in his ear, kissing behind it swiftly before pulling back and turning around on the desk. He leaned over to Jack. "We have to get out of here. When is that old hag going to fall asleep?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Soon, you know that. Once she does, we're out of here." Jack turned to him, grinning. Alice turned her head to them, going on about how she needed a smoke and the hag should be asleep soon. Miss Potts told the group to hush up, all four holding back laughter. They watched her closely and stayed silent. The long period of silence and nothing going on around Miss Potts brought her into a sleepy state, the group soon seeing her fall asleep where she sat. The group looked at each other and grinned, bolting out of the detention room. They never stayed in detention for long when Miss Potts was there. She always fell asleep after a while, giving them an opening to leave. Jack led them outside and sat under a tree with them. Pan leaned back on the ground, lighting a cigarette.

"Finally. I don't know how much more of Miss Potts' old face I could take." Peter took a long drag and shut his eyes. Before any of them could respond and agree, they heard laughing. Two girls and a boy. Pan sat up and looked over. Henry Mills. "What do we have here?" He stood up, walking over. "Three freshmen?" He tossed his cigarette down, crushing it under his shoe. "And just the freshman I was looking for. Henry Mills. Do you know who I am?" He asked, watching the brunette and black haired girls run off as he stood in front of the freshman.

Henry looked up at the other boy, immediately scoffing to look tough. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"You'll find out eventually. You act like you run this place. You're a freshman. And you need to learn who really runs this school."

"This isn't a monarchy Pan, and if it was, a bunch of immature juniors wouldn't run it anyway," a voice scoffed. The group of four turned around to see Hiccup with his arms crossed. Elsa was behind him, shaking her head in disappointment and holding Anna back from punching them.

"Pan would always rule. Who would ever do it better?" Felix stepped forward, staring down at Hiccup who was significantly shorter. "Back off." Hiccup glared up at Felix. The boy was intimidating as it is and Hiccup couldn't let his fear be shown.

"You're loyalty to Pan is misplaced, he doesn't care about you Felix. As soon as you're no longer useful to him he'll throw you away like trash. And you know what everyone sees it coming." Hiccup gave him a raised eyebrow, "Why can't you see that Felix? You're a good person deep down, and I don't like seeing good people getting hurt."

Alice and Jack frowned as they saw Pan's fist clench and tremble. Was Pan really effected by what Hiccup said? Why?

"Shut up!" Pan growled, "You know nothing you disgusting little mutt. No one is good inside, they all have dark desires and secrets. Don't pretend that you're a saint because we all know you're not. That's probably why you lost your dear leg isn't it? Ticked off the wrong person and it came back to bite you right?"

Hiccup gave Pan a smile, one that lacked any sense of warmth or caring feeling, "No actually, it wasn't. But you don't need to know what happened, everything about it was a mistake…even talking to the person I was talking to at that moment." Pan's clenched fist raised and the enraged boy was about to start another little fight but was interrupted.

"Shut up Robbie!" a childish voice screamed, and everyone turned to see a short kid yelling at another. The yelling kid had short brown hair and ice blue eyes, and was much smaller than his companion. The other was his complete oppisite; long blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"You're so annoying Kevin. Those kids were bullying you and you didn't even try and defend yourself. Couldn't you kick them in the balls or something? I taught you better than that." The taller grabbed his friend by his hair and lifted him up. It looked very painful. "Remember this, if I ever catch you letting someone walk all over you again I will hurt you much worse than they ever could. I am the only one you need to be scared of. Got it?"

"Robbie stop it!" Kevin teared up slightly.

Elsa heard Jack make some kind of noise and turned. He was holding his head in pain. "Jack?" She whispered to him trying to get his attention but the younger kids weren't done and soon distracted them again.

"You're so weak Kevin." Robbie sneered at him, "Why am I friends with you? You're pathetic." He let go of the kid's hair and let him drop to the sidewalk.

"What's wrong with you?" the group turned startled at Hiccup's scream. He was red in the face, "How dare you hurt another person. You're the pathetic one you little twerp! I would be glad to know Kevin."

"Who asked you twig?" Robbie snapped. He looked Hiccup up and down with contempt.

Hiccup gave another smile, but this one was filled with something he never showed before; he had so much anger, hatred, and sadistic promise. It was obvious that he was only keeping himself from attacking the kid with his will power. The kid stumbled back in fear, his eyes filling with tears at he sight of the skinny senior.

"I'm sorry man, jus-just don't hurt me you freak. Ge-get away!" the kid backed away, "M-mom!" The kid ran the other way screaming the last word. He ran fast for a blubbering mess.

"Wow." Hiccup turned to the other kid who was staring at him with sparkly eyes, "No one has made Robbie scared before! He is, like, fearless!"

Hiccup shook his head, "Nobody is fearless. And you shouldn't let him bully you like that."

The kid whimpered, "But he's my best friend. He only wants me to be happy and stronger."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Trust me kid, that's not true. He wants you to depend on him more than air itself. He's making you dependant on him this way. Stand up to him. Understand?" Kevin nodded, running off towards the direction Robbie went in.

"Good riddance. That was a headache," Jack muttered, a lazy grin across his lips. "Hey Hiccup! Nice job scaring little kids. How old are they, twelve? And you're eighteen? How pathetic are you?" Hiccup sent a sharp glare in Jack's direction but it soon faded. "You're just as pathetic as those two, you couldn't just leave it? They would have sorted it out eventuallly and you know it."

Hiccup shook his head, "They were going down a road that almost no one can return from. It's almost as cold and brutal as you Frost."

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?" Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Or is that supposed to be a veiled compliment? I have a hard time deciding if you idolize me or hate me."

"I don't hate you, Frost. I loathe the very ground you walk on. You are the very person that symbolizes all the things I hate in life!" Hiccup moved closer to the white-haired boy and glared. He didn't care about the obvious height difference betweeen them, and it didn't seem to matter.

Jack chuckled and looked over at his friends, "I think he has a crush on me, don't you? He's in denial!"

Hiccup only seemed to get angrier, with even more red in his face which only fueled them more.

Alice sung, "Look he's blushing Jack. He's blushing for you. Why don't you give the boy a treat?" She laughed maniacally.

Jack snickered, "What do you think he wants? Pan? Felix?"

Pan laughed, "How about a strip tease Jack? I think the boy needs something to think about later when he's all alone in his room. Let's give him a little gift."

Before Hiccup could even protest, because he was definitely going to protest, he was slammed in the side. And all Hiccup heard from Pan was, "Down you naughty boy."

Felix muttered, "An unrequited crush is painful enough, Pan."

"Are you looking out for him, Felix?" Pan teased, smirking at his partner in crime, "And here I thought you were only loyal to me?"

"I am Pan, I was just saying that if we're going to bring up his unreturned love we should give him something. Jack should be the one to punch him, Hiccup will be grateful Jack touched him at all." When the blond said this he stiffened as Pan leaned on him.

"That's good." Pan snickered, "I don't like disloyalty. You know that better than anyone."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes we all know Pan, can we teach this one a lesson now? He needs to learn his place sometime, and since this is his last year we won't get to play with him next year."

Alice pouted, "Aw, but he is so fun to mess with."

Jack smirked, "Then I guess we have to make sure his last year is more painful than hell." He started to walk away, "Come, come everyone let's go plan Hiccup's new pains. And then his funeral after that."

The others cheered and laughed mockingly, running off as they did before.

Hiccup groaned, and muttered, "Welcome to Hell."


	5. Games To Be Played

**Author's Note: **Psst Panry. Spoiler alert, Pan is after Henry once more! And to those who _haven't_ seen the episode of Once Upon a Time, The Heart of the Truest Believer, there's direct lines from it so yeah, sort of spoilers? Maybe? There's also a section of Panlix in here, kinda smutty Panlix, and if y'all don't want to read that skip it c: don't complain later because I warned you. And the end, I didn't know if y'all want what happens with them or not so c:

* * *

The second day of school was less entertaining than the first. Peter watched the little freshmen running around like mice, he needed some entertainment after such a boring day. He smirked as he spotted Henry talking to another freshman. The sheep was alone and helpless to the fox. He shook his head at the little fool, if only he knew the trouble he brought on himself. No idea. He stood alone by his locker. Felix had promised they would spend time together once he got home, since Felix left school early that day. Jack was forced to go to tryouts with Mulan, so he dragged Alice along with him. This gave him the opportunity to get to Henry, to mess with his mind. Henry had left before Hiccup had arrived the day, so he was still clueless as to _who_ exactly they are. He grinned mischievously and made his way over to Henry.

Henry didn't recognize the older boy at first. The day before had become such a blur, he barely remembered anything. He looked at the taller boy, smiling like usual. Before either of them could get a word in, the jocks ran by, cheering and laughing, some fake attacking each other. Henry looked at the new companion, laughing a bit. "There are some crazy people at this school, eh?"

"You couldn't be more right, Henry." Pan looked at him, mischief covering his expression. He watched the color start to drain from Henry's face.

"How…how'd you know my name? I never told you," Henry said cautiously. Had he done something?

"Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve." Peter grinned as Henry looked at the taller boy. This boy was full of riddles, and Henry backed up slightly. Peter saw the boy in front of him putting the pieces together.

"I was told to stay away from his lackeys! You work with Pan!"

"Not exactly," Pan said, his tone ever so calm and cocky as he took a step forward and got their faces close. "I am, Peter Pan." Henry watched him give a cocky smirk, but Pan spoke again before Henry could get a word in. "For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. You know what that was? To keep my power in this school. And when you came in here, acting like a hotshot, you proved yourself. You have the very thing I need in my game." Peter knew he had to cover up his true intention of taking him down. "And now, you, and it, are _mine_. You're part of my game and there's no way out."

Henry backed up against the lockers. "You're insane. I don't want to be part of any game. Get away from me."

Pan chuckled, "You can't get out that easily. All you can do is play." Henry only told him he was insane again, causing Peter to grin and look him dead in the eye. He spoke calmly and quietly. "And play you will. Isn't it funny? What we think is insane, is really just an extension of ourselves. You think I'm insane when you're really just like me." He smirked, realizing what he said sounded like something Felix would say. Felix had rubbed off on him. Henry couldn't take being near the junior anymore, and without thinking he ran for the nearest exit. He jumped out of the door and into the courtyard. He was stopped, however, by Pan grabbing him. "Going somewhere?"

Henry turned to see Pan and gulped. How was this psycho so fast?

"Is there something wrong, boys?" A voice behind them asked. They both turned and saw Dr. Hopper.

Peter smirked and let go of Henry, not letting Dr. Hopper see a thing. "Nothing's wrong, Hopper. Go on with your petty duties."

"Peter, we've talked about this-"

"Oh, shut it, Archie." Pan waved him off before turning to Henry once more. He spoke quietly again. "Don't try to get out. You can't beat me at my own game. There is no escaping my game. And if you tell _anyone_ a lie concerning this, I'll make sure you pay." He watched Henry swallow thickly, nodding. He grinned and turned around, starting to walk away from the school. He turned back around to face Henry and walked backwards as he shouted.

"Peter Pan never fails!"

* * *

Jack leaned back, annoyed as Mulan schooled any boy or girl on the field. He didn't even know which team she was going out for. He heard Alice growl next to him. "Why the hell am I here, Jack? I hate waiting."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I do too. That's why I asked you here." His eyes traced the field and widened; was that who he thought it was? Alice followed his line of vision and saw who it was as well. The pair growled in unison, "Gaston." He was Hans' best friend, and they all hated him just as much as they did Hans.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alice snapped, looking back to Jack. "I thought he was just a football player. What is he-" The pair stopped and saw Coach Mushu, Mulan's uncle, call out that football tryouts were coming to a close. Mulan was trying out for football? Neither of them could believe it. She had always been sporty, but never the type to go out for football.

Jack grabbed his bag from right behind him, "Well if she wants to be a football player our business is done here. We'll talk to her later after tryouts." He turned to Alice, "Coming?"

"And miss out on football?" Alice grinned, "Definitely. Let's get out of here."

Jack smirked and began to leave the field when Mulan caught his eye. She was staring at his moving body with shock. Did she expect him to stay? She knew he hated sports, especially football. He waved at her mockingly and took out his phone sending her a text, 'Have fun with your new posse honey.'

He knew when she received it she would come after him, but right now he didn't care. He was too confused and annoyed at her.

Alice was just putting away her phone, "I just texted Pan and Felix, they'll meet us at the old park. I'm suggesting we cut Mulan's ties to football before it's too late."

Jack nodded, "That's a good idea, I really don't want to hang out with a football jock. How embarrassing."

Alice let out a loud laugh at his disgruntled face.

* * *

"Pan, we have to stop, my parents will be home soon." Felix groaned, tipping his head back as the older boy made a trail of hickeys down his neck and chest. He felt Peter smirk against his neck.

"Felix," he purred, beginning to palm him as he whispered in his ear. "You know I don't care. I just want to play with you. Besides, when else am I going to get this?" He moved his hand under Felix's jeans. "You know you want this, love, don't lie to me," he teased, running his other hand over Felix's bare chest.

"Peter-" Felix started, interrupted by both of their phones ringing. Pan groaned in frustration; every single time.

"God dammit," Peter mumbled, looking up at Felix. Without a word, the two boys closed the space between their lips before checking Felix's phone. Felix sat up, never bothering to slip his or Pan's shirts back on. He reached for his phone, feeling Peter kiss down his neck lightly. He chuckled as Pan looked up at him briefly before kissing his neck again. He frowned and looked at the older boy. "Alice and Jack want us to meet up with them."

Peter chuckled, "Damn them. They ruined my fun again."

Felix threw Pan's shirt at him, "You're so horny. Later I'll satisfy that desire." Felix chuckled not knowing that Pan was staring at him with darkened eyes. Felix turned, "What?"

"Is that a promise Felix?" Pan chuckled, "Because I thought I taught you that you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. And sedating my desire will never happen." He winked, "Of course you can try as hard and as long as you like."

Felix blushed like a little school girl for a second, "You underestimate my skills Pan."

Pan laughed as he finally put on his shirt, obscuring Felix's view, "Maybe I am, but maybe you're underestimating my hunger."

Felix put on his shirt, "We can talk about this later, right now we need to get going."

Peter and Felix arrived at the park immediately spotting the other two. Felix had thrown a sweatshirt on to hide most of his neck, except one that Pan put too high. He sincerely wished the others didn't notice it; they weren't ready to come out yet. Peter's eyes narrowed, where was Mulan?

"Where's sporty-two-shoes? I would think she would come to an important meeting." Peter asked sitting down on a nearby bench with Felix. Jack grimaced at that, like something was wrong with the nickname. "What? Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Jack muttered angrily kicking at a rock.

"Mulan is trying to join the football team." Alice blurted out. She looked disgusted with even saying that, "We saw her tryouts were for the football team and we split. We need to kick this to the curb before she gets brainwashed by Hans and Gaston."

Pan and Felix shared a look of disgust. "The football team?" Felix asked, repulsed. "Why that? She knows about the people on that team."

Pan scoffed. "Do we have to change the way we play our game? I'm not spending a _second_ with those jocks unless I get to pummel them."

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed, "We would need to hang around them, in fact Mulan would never turn into them so we can just stop talking about it." He turned to Felix, "What happened to your neck?"

Felix awkwardly shifted, "It's nothing Jack." He stood up, "Just a mosquito bite."

"Mosquito bites aren't purple," Jack said, arms crossed.

"They are if you're allergic to them. Peter can vouch for me."

"Since when are you allergic to them?"

Peter looked over at Felix, then to Jack. He grinned and stood up, walking over to Jack. "Are you calling us liars, Jack? I think Felix would know what he's allergic to," he said, smirking as he punched Jack's arm. Jack simply chuckled and nodded, not questioning it further. Besides, Felix wouldn't really lie about it. Jack and Alice said their goodbyes and started to head home. Pan turned to Felix with a grin. "A mosquito bite, huh?"

Felix gave him a crooked smile. Once Jack and Alice were a safe distance away and gone, he wrapped an arm around the older boy. "It was the best I could think of on short notice."

Peter looked up at the taller, eyes full of lust as he spoke. "I'm _much_ bigger than a mosquito. Now…let's head back to your house. You have to fulfill your promise."


	6. Testing Relationships

Jack was leaning against the lockers of the school Monday; he hadn't tried to talk to Mulan at any point in the weekend. Even when she texted him or called him. This was the first time he had ever done this to her and it was very strange. Every weekend he would wake her up at six just to annoy her; she was not a morning person. Because of his dependency of Mulan for some fun during the weekend Jack was so bored he pulled Felix and Peter around more than usual. They didn't seem very happy about it.

"Mr. Frost?" a cold voice suddenly addressed him. He turned to see Elsa standing there arms folded, staring at him.

He grinned, "How can I help you darling?" His eyes started to lower; she was wearing a nice v-neck today he noticed.

"Mr. Frost I would appreciate it if you would not stare at my boobs. I need to talk to you." Elsa spoke with a chilling tone.

"I apologize dear queen." Jack mockingly bowed, "I just thought you wanted some attention for once. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I've been asking Anna since the first day what happened and I finally got the story last night. What did she ever do to you? Why did you insult her?" Elsa moved closer in anger.

Jack shrugged, "Do I need a reason to get under someone's skin?"

Elsa snorted, "Yes I think you do have some kind of reason."

Jack's face lost some of the amusement, "I don't need a reason to do anything Ms. Now if you would please stop trying to figure me out I would appreciate it. No one can understand what I do but me. Mulan might too but she gets frustrated herself."

Elsa's hands went to rest on her hips, "Whatever it is that you have against Anna or her friend I don't care. Don't bother them again, kid."

"Kid?" Jack laughed, though there was a bitter tinge to it, "I'm a year younger than you dear, not in elementary."

"You act like you're in elementary." Elsa snapped.

"If I acted like I was in elementary, I would be running from girly cooties. I'm not, in fact if you want to give me some I can think of a few ways I want them." Jack winked and pushed off from the lockers making their faces almost touch when he flew forward. But instead of kissing her he walked around skipping, "When you get a good taste, call me cutie."

He ran down the hall laughing.

* * *

Mulan slammed her locker door closed, who did Jack think he was? She could go out for football if she wanted to. She didn't deserve the silent treatment; she wasn't his puppet. And she was going to get him to talk to her one way or another; starting when they came down the hall. And judging from the obnoxious laughter she heard, they were close.

"JACKSON O-FROST!" Mulan yelled. The laughter ceased immediately, and she saw Jack move forward.

"What do you want?" Alice hissed.

Mulan rolled her eyes, "Are you guys really so upset I'm trying out for football?"

"No." Jack rolled his eyes.

"We're pissed," Peter sneered. He looked around at the others, who simply nodded in agreement. "But we don't have to worry about that, since you're not joining." Mulan's eyes widened in disbelief; had they really just said that?

"Excuse me?" Mulan tried to keep her voice calm, but she wanted to hit one of them, most likely Jack since he was the leader of the anti-football regimen. "I thought you said I wasn't going to join, but that can't be right now can it?"

"We did say that." Jack crossed his arms, "We're your friends, and those football players are pathetic little wannabes."

Mulan raised an eyebrow, "First of all, you guys aren't my only friends." At this Jack's teeth grinded together in an angry gesture making the random students milling around flinch. The others glared at her, was she going to betray them? Other students weren't nearly as important as them. "Secondly, you can't just tell me what I can or can't do. Especially when I want to do a sport. I don't tell you what prank you should do or that you shouldn't do a certain prank." She moved forward and poked Jack hard in the chest, "Do you understand me?" He nodded, "Good, make sure you don't cross a line Jack, because there are some lines you cannot cross back."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "You're the one that needs to be careful Mulan. We're the only ones that really care."

Mulan snorted, "That's not true and you know it."

Alice growled, "I knew you should have been kicked out of this group before you could do something like this." She turned to the others, "Didn't I warn you guys that those sports would ruin her? Didn't I warn you guys that she would do something like this?"

Jack sighed and walked past her, "Tell us when you realize you made a mistake." The other three started the follow him when they heard Mulan slam her fist into the lockers. They turned back to see her flushed red face.

"You're the one that made a mistake Jack, a lot of mistakes that are one day going to come back to hurt you." Mulan snorted, "And now I won't be able to help you."

The white-haired boy's aura became chilly, and the audience was surprised Mulan wasn't a huge chunk of ice by now.

"Nothing is ever going to happen that I can't handle dear." Jack's tone was pinched. His fist was shaking at his side though, so his words were not as convincing as he wanted them to be. Thankfully the only one that noticed was Mulan who smirked and walked away holding her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

Eric Hangman and David Nolan were laughing in their seats as their girlfriends watched them with raised eyebrows.

"What happened to get you two so excited?" Ariel Fisher asked. She moved her blazing red hair out of her face to stare at the two boys.

"Mulan finally got some sense and left the four troublemakers. She even gave them a verbal lashing! It was great." David chuckled, "I almost died and went to heaven when I saw Jack's face when she said some of the things she did."

Snow White slapped his head, "That's not nice, he may be horrible but no one wants to have a fight with a friend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is thanks to my co-author. She wrote a majority of this chapter because I was trying to work on things for a book I'm writing and would want published. It's all thanks to her (even though most of this chapter had my ideas in it!) And also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter!


End file.
